Blader
Blade Being the power house of slayers, featuring a huge hp pool and high damage, they wear two handed blades and while highly damaging they lack accuracy, advisable sets for it are STR/ToHit. While less having less defense and mobility than Swordes, their AoE skills features a bigger area while dealing more damage with fewer but stronger hits. Skills Lvl 5 - Single Blow: Offensive skill that attack enemies with a single swipe. Lvl 10 - Spiral Slay: Offensive skill that attacks enemies in a spiral. Lvl 15 - Concentration:(Passive) Increases ToHit. Lvl20 - Ghost Blade: Self buff that grants bonus ToHit. Lvl 25 - Triple Break: Similar to spiral slay but with a wider slash. Lvl 30 - Evasion:(Passive) Increase defenses as long a blade is equipped. Lvl 35 - Wild Smash: Offensive skill similar to triple break. Lvl 45 - Shadow Walk: Rush into enemies damaging them in a short distance, can trepass obstacles. Lvl 50 - Potential Explosion: Self buff that Increases Str and Dex. Lvl 55 - Hurricane Combo: Offensive skills with good damage. Lvl 60 - Tornado Sever:AoE skill with poor atribute exp. Lvl 61 - Multi Ampultate: Long ranged skill that sends a horizontal slash. Lvl 65 - Charging Power:Self buff that grants 5-10% bonus damage. Lvl 70 - Moon Light sever: atka exelente skill de atk pra quando se eh noob! Lvl 75 - Earthquake:Long ranged attack that sends an earth wave damaging enemies in a straight line. Lvl 80 - Berseker: Self buff that grants Damage and ToHit but at the cost of HP and Defense. Lvl 85 - Shadow Dancing: Long ranged skill that send 3 shadows of yourself to attack the enemy, has a small delay. Lvl 90 - Typhoon: Offensive skill that hit a single monster spininng and stunning him. Lvl 95 - Air Shield: Self buff that reduces damage. Lvl 100 - Power of land:Big AoE skill that makes flames come out of the ground to damage enemies, automatically awarded on level 1 on ignited server. Lvl 100 - Soul Chain: Skill avaiable to all classes and races, allow to teleport to any person you choose of the same race, requires cooldown. Lvl 110 - Blaze Walk: skill parecida com a shadow walk no entanto ao atacar o alvo ele manda 3 copias fasendo um ataque muito forte!! Lvl 120 - Wild Thypoon: Upgrade version of typhoon attacking faster and hitting more than one enemy. Lvl 130 - Burning Sol: Creates a small meteor that deals more damage the longer you charge it, takes around 5 seconds to fully charge it. Lvl 140 '- Spit Stream': Fast offensive skill that sents an light beam in a straight line to attack enemies. Lvl 150 - Dragon Tornado: AoE skill that creates a red tornado that spawns other small typhoons to attack enemies and stunning them. Job Change skills: Bomb Crash Walk: Similar to power of land causes flames to come out of the ground causing continuous damage and can trigger an debuff on enemies that causes damage on short intervals of time.